La Ironía de Kouga
by HeyJude69
Summary: Los perros y los lobos no se llevan bien, eso quedó claro cuando el demonio lobo se topó con Inuyasha. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía atraído por un...perro? OC/Kouga.
1. Chapter 1

**La Ironía de Kouga**

El demonio lobo estuvo enamorado una vez antes; de una mujer con ropas extrañas con la inusual capacidad de ver la Perla de Shikon y cuando la Perla desapareció, su oportunidad con la mujer también. La mujer había desaparecido y junto con ella, su amor. Cuando sintió el olor de la mujer sacerdotisa, rápidamente fue a su encuentro y lo que vio, no lo dejó muy feliz: la pequeña mujer había decidido y estaba muy feliz junto al híbrido. No volvió a verla después de eso.

Extrañamente no le dolió. Fue demasiado fácil dejarla ir, obviamente haciéndose una promesa: si el híbrido la hería, él se encargaría de matarlo.

Y ahora casi sin esperarlo, se encontraba cautivado por un demonio…perro.


	2. Capítulo 01: Hayami, la demonio perro

**Capítulo Uno: "Hayami, la demonio perro"**

La adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo, su respiración acelerada, su pulso iba deprisa y a niveles casi imposibles para un humano normal. Pero él no era un humano normal, él era un demonio. Mientras corría guiado por el tenue sonido de un río y dejando a sus compañeros demasiado atrás al propósito porque se divertía mucho con sus gritos, dio una vuelta hacia la izquierda yendo hacia el río queriendo cazar un maldito pez. Antes incluso de llegar al lugar deseado un borrón oscuro pasó por su lado sobrepasando su velocidad, Kouga fulminó con la mirada a la sombra que cada vez lo dejaba más atrás y maldijo al no tener los fragmentos de la perla en sus piernas. Ah, en otro tiempo, Kouga hubiese alcanzado al intruso que quería alzarse sobre él.

Apuró mucho más el paso y fue siguiendo a la sombra, supuso que se dirigía hacia el agua y no dudó en alcanzarlo e intercambiar unos cuantos golpes con ese ser que se creía superior a él. Pero cuando llego al río, algo lo detuvo. Mejor dicho _alguien_ lo detuvo. Un hombre de cabellos blancos y orejas puntiagudas con ropajes completamente oscuros extendía sus brazos hacia sus lados deteniendo sus pasos. El individuo debía medir igual o un poco más que él, sus orbes rojos lo fulminaban con un odio casi irracional que si Kouga fuera un humano hubiese salido despavorido ante tanta emoción negativa que venía del otro ser, sus cabellos caían un poco más debajo de sus hombros. Su postura indicaba claramente que si daba un paso en falso, su cabeza rodaría y a un demonio lobo como él…le encantaba el reto. Olio el aire y se dio cuenta de que la persona frete a él era un demonio zorro.

— Será mejor que des la vuelta— extrañamente el demonio se dirigió amablemente hacia él, pero los dos sabían que la tregua no iba a durar mucho.

— No. Necesito pasar y si no te mueves, patearé tu trasero pequeño zorro— las facciones del hombre se tensaron. El zorro apartó la mirada de él, quizás oyendo algo detrás de sí que Kouga ignoraba, viendo su oportunidad de pasar se preparó para correr pero antes de siquiera dar un paso una katana se encontraba apuntando su cuello. _¿Qué demonios?_ La maldita cosa le había hecho un rasguño y eso que siquiera lo había rozado, Kouga intentó hacerse hacia atrás pero el filo de la espada lo seguía. — Será mejor que alejes esa cosa de mí si no quieres morir.

El kitsune tuvo el descaro de sonreír con aire burlón. — Dado que yo tengo la ventaja, será mejor que cuides tus palabras, lobo apestoso.

Ah, eso se sintió como lava ardiendo dentro de él. La furia quemaba su interior, ni dos minutos habían pasado desde que se conocieron pero ya lo odiaba. Un rumor en los arbustos que daban al río, los sacó de sus "retos" de miradas fulminantes, la katana rápidamente desapareció de su cuello siendo guardada en su funda, el zorro ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada y eso le molestó a Kouga ya que eso quería decir que no era rival para el zorro. Dándose la vuelta, mirándolo de soslayo, le dijo: — Puedes pasar.

Hirviendo de furia y con ganas de pelea Kouga estaba a punto de darle un maldito golpe por insolente, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el zorro desapareció siendo reemplazado por un niño pequeño de cabellos blancos que en apariencia parecería humano si no fuera por sus ojos. _¿Qué rayos?_ Antes de siquiera poder reclamarle, una suave voz llamo de entre los arbustos.

— Kane, es hora de irnos— una mujer hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, un jadeo salió de Kouga al ver semejante belleza. Los cabellos oscuros de la mujer caían en ondas tenues, sublimes, mucho más allá de su cintura, sus ojos anormalmente violáceos era lo que más llamaba la atención de ella. Antes de inspeccionar un poco más a la demonio, el ahora niño zorro fue corriendo hacia la mujer abrazando sus piernas y escondiéndose detrás de ella. El niño lo miraba con diversión y sorna. — ¿Qué sucede, Kane? — la confusión era evidente en la mujer. Estupefacto vio como al niño le salían lágrimas de los ojos y la miraba con desesperación.

— El… hombre…lobo— dijo el pequeño entre hipidos, mirando de él hacia la mujer.

 _¿Qué? Maldito mocoso._ Kouga vio como el ceño de la mujer se frunció.

Mirando por primera vez al demonio que había hecho llorar a su pequeño Kane, Hayami fulmino con la mirada al hombre de ojos celestes que la miraba petrificado. Poco a poco, el demonio salía de su trance dirigiendo la mirada hacia su estola y sus orbes se llenaron de compresión, luego su mirada pasó a su rostro, quizás viendo que era un demonio, detallando los pequeños rasgos que la delataban. Hayami, hizo que el pequeño se escondiera detrás de ella, ocultándolo con su cuerpo. — ¿Cómo te atreves, lobo sarnoso?

El hombre se sobresalto ante aquella acusación, Hayami sonrió maliciosa, viendo su victoria asegurada.

Kouga salió de su trance al oír la voz suave y melosa de la mujer, teñida con enfado. Él no salía de su asombro, viendo su estola de color negro como la obsidiana, sus franjas color violeta en sus mejillas y la media luna azul violácea en su frente, sabiendo que la mujer no era cualquier demonio. Era un maldito perro y de todos los demonios con los cual él se podía encontrar…tenía que ser uno de la raza de Inuyasha. — ¿Lobo sarnoso? Porque no cuidas tus palabras, cachorra.

La mujer no aparentaba más de unos dieciséis años pero era como demonios que eran, era sabido que el tiempo no era lo mismo para ellos. Ella llevaba un kimono carmesí que enmarcaba sus curvas llegándole un poco más debajo de las rodillas. La chica se tensó y extendió sus garras. — Kane, será mejor que te alejes. En cinco minutos estaré contigo, verás que tendrás un lobo para cenar esta noche —

El niño arrugó su nariz graciosamente y musito: — No, no quiero eso. Huele mal.

Kouga olvidando a la mujer, se dirigió al niño. — Oye, mocoso, soy Kouga el líder de los lobos y será mejor que de ahora en más cuides tus palabras porque en menos de dos minutos serás mi sirviente.

El niño se rio de él con descaro y la mujer se unió a él. — El lobo pestilente es divertido, Hayami— para consternación de Kouga los dos se burlaban de él. Además, cabe agregar que un pensamiento ocupó su mente por un segundo respecto al nombre de la mujer: _"Le queda perfecto"_

— Sí, lo es. Es una lástima que tengamos que acabar con él, de verdad era muy gracioso.

El zorrito asintió solemnemente y Kouga lo perdió, perdió la paciencia que nunca tuvo. Corrió hacia ellos, dispuesto a darles su merecido ante tanta burla e insolencia pero antes de que su puño conectara con alguna parte de la pequeña mujer unas garras lo tomaron del cuello elevándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, la mujer lo miraba seriamente haciendo presión con su mano y cortándole con los segundos que pasaban la respiración. Evaluándolo, dejo de ejercer presión devolviéndole el aire.

— Vámonos, no vale la pena— con esas palabras la mujer lo soltó dejándolo caer en el suelo y alzó entre sus brazos al pequeño zorro, dejándolo solo en ese lugar.

Kouga en ese momento supo dos cosas: La primera, es que ni siquiera había intentado pelear con ella y más cuando ella lo tuvo sujeto del cuello, tuvo varias oportunidades de asestarle unos cuantos golpes pero se había contenido. La segunda era que la fragancia de la mujer se había quedado impregnada en ese lugar y para su consternación se dio cuenta que no le disgustaba.

Ah, pero algo era seguro, esa demonio lo iba a escuchar. Esto solo era el principio.


	3. Capítulo 02: el aroma

**Capítulo 02: El aroma**

Habían pasado dos semanas y Kouga podía sentir el intenso aroma de la mujer demonio, lo atormentaba. Muchas veces se sorprendió pensando en ella y la fragancia que emanaba, un efluvio dulzón que se había colado en sus fosas nasales y quizás en su memoria. Para desgracia de él, su olor era un afrodisiaco y muchas veces deseo que oliera como el perro de Inuyasha, no podía soportar un segundo más sin sentir la presencia de ella. Había ocasiones en las que se atrapaba queriendo seguir su rastro para luego entrar en razón y dar la media vuelta e irse muy lejos de donde podría estar ella. Estaba ignorando a sus instintos y sabía que un demonio nunca ignoraba sus instintos, en cualquier momento perdería la batalla…estaba completamente seguro de eso. Intentaba pensar lo menos posible en ella y había desistido de salir por un tiempo, lo cual era muy raro en él y todos lo sabían, pasar "tiempo de calidad" con la manada no era normal en su comportamiento. Por un tiempo se refugió en las montañas, buscando ignorar a esa parte de él que pulsaba por buscar a esa demonio. Le costó fuerza y tiempo, y cuando finalmente creyó que lo había logrado en una de sus salidas a explorar, su intenso olor lo atrapó. Por un segundo pensó que fue su imaginación, pero el aroma era tan fuerte que era imposible que se sintiera tan crudo y real, y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ella realmente estaba ahí. Después de luchar fuertemente por deshacerse de ella, ella aparecía allí, castigándolo, recordándole su debilidad.

Hayami, su nombre se interpuso entre un millón de pensamientos, había evitado decir su nombre hasta en su mente por miedo a que ella se apareciera delante de él, pero su efluvio estaba por todo el sector del bosque. Frondosos arboles rodeaban el pequeño claro y tuvo una lucha interna tomando la decisión que marcaría un antes y un después en su futuro, dar la media vuelta o ir en su busca.

Hayami, el nombre de su portadora no le hacia justicia, ella contaba con una belleza irreal, delicada contrastando con su aura salvaje que la rodeaba como un manto, era peligrosa…entregada a sus instintos como cualquier demonio, pero conociendo al hermano del hibrido, ella era un demonio puro no sabía si contaba con la humanidad que Kouga e Inuyasha contaban gracias a la sacerdotisa y con el paso del tiempo Sesshomaru había comenzado a portar. Quizás ella era tan fría e impasible como lo era Sesshomaru, pero inmediatamente rechazó esa idea al recordar su pequeño encuentro…ella protegía al niño zorro casi hasta el punto de la irracionalidad.

Él lo sabía, lo había visto una vez antes…en Sesshomaru. Todavía no había logrado entender la fijación que el demonio perro tenía con la niña pero parecía ser genético de su especie ya que Hayami tenía a un niño como su protegido…

La ira y los celos lo sorprendieron tanto, el calor y la furia que sentía, las ganas de dar muerte con sus propias manos lo atormentaron. La verdad sea dicha, quizás esa…esa _mujer_ …era su…su…

Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a dar rienda suelta a ese pensamiento. Caminó, la decisión estaba tomada mucho antes de que él lo pensara. Tenía que verla…tenía que asegurarse de que estaba _bien._

Y se adentró a su encuentro, buscando entre los matorrales, entre la espesura verde, el olor a pasto, a tierra, y su olor entre todos esos aromas tan comunes, tan irrelevantes. Cada bocanada de aire que daba y su aroma se adentraba en él. Parecía un imbécil, buscando tener un poco más. Siguió los rastros en el que el olor se hacia más penetrante, queriendo hallar la presencia deseada.

Y finalmente, después de ir hacia lo profundo del bosque, la había descubierto en su escondite en lo alto de un árbol.

Su sublime presencia lo cautivó, lo llenó en lugares que no pensó que estuvieran vacíos. Quizás la primera vez que se vieron, no lo había captado, quizás había quedado tan obstruido por su hermosura que no había captado la presencia de su lobo llamándola a ella. Deseándola. Un fuego refulgente se encendía con cada paso que daba hasta que ella percibió su presencia. Una ceja enarcada fue todo el reconocimiento que le dio mirándolo de soslayo. No hizo ningún gesto, no hizo ningún sonido. Su esencia llenaba cada poro de su ser, se deleitó con solo verla. Sus cabellos negros enmarcaban una cara angelical, ella se encontraba en lo más alto recostada en una rama gruesa, dándole su perfil para mirar. Bebió de esa visión de ella, la estola negra como el mismísimo carbón, su piel de porcelana y el kimono blanco que esta vez le cubría toda su anatomía. No podía tener una visión de sus brazos pero sabía que ahí tenía las marcas que la delataban como una demonio. Sus ojos no perdieron rastro de ella, ella solo lo miraba de reojo no queriendo mirarlo directamente. Kouga no podía apartar la vista y eso lo irritaba. Para distraerse, buscó al niño, pero no había rastro de él. Hasta que miró en los brazos de la mujer y lo encontró. La estola no dejaba verlo, pero pude notar la cabellera blanca como la nieve, el niño albino en los brazos de su "ama" suponía que dormido. Las emociones se arremolinaron en él, la parte animal en él…la había tomado como suya. _Ella era suya. De su propiedad._

La parte racional, gritaba en su fuero interno que se controlara. Las ganas de erradicar la amenaza eran tan fuertes, la parte animal estaba tomando terreno. Era solo un niño, se repetía a si mismo. Pero…la primera vez que se vieron…no era un niño. Por todos los demonios, eso lo llevo al límite.

Quizás la animosidad se sentía en el ambiente, el peligro se encontraba en el aire, las ondas de poder que emanaba el demonio lobo se notaron, eran olas tan intensas que hicieron que el niño se sobresaltara y dirigiera su mirada al intruso. Y por primera vez vio al niño en su forma verdadera: las pequeñas orejas blancas sobresalían arriba de su cabeza, no era como Shippo que tenía las orejas como Kouga, era como Inuyasha, tenía la apariencia de un hibrido. Pero no lo era, un hibrido no tendría seis colas sobresaliendo detrás de él. Los orbes del color de la sangre, lo fulminaban, mostrándole cuan bienvenido era ahí. La hostilidad estaba en la pose del niño…y ahora lo sabía. Ese zorrito no podría ser un maldito crio, las seis colas lo delataban. Miro hacia la mujer, ella tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber que lo que protegía no era un _niño._ Era un maldito hombre, el mismo hombre que lo amenazó la primera vez que encontraron. Tan rápido como ese pensamiento llenó su mente, se abalanzó para atacar, ese hombre se aprovechaba de la mujer.

Antes de siquiera tocar al niño que lo miraba con condescendencia, un cuerpo se interpuso y lo mandó a chocar contra un árbol, haciendo que el tronco se partiera en dos. Hayami protegía al _no tan niño_ y eso hacia mella en él. ─No te metas en esto, cachorra.

Ella sacó a relucir sus garras, enarcó la ceja ante el insulto, pero no mermo en su pose defensiva. Estaba esperando el ataque del lobo. ─Tú, deja a Kane en paz, lobo tonto.

Kouga resopló. ─Ese zorrito y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver.

─Sobre mi cadáver.

Y así estaban las cosas, ninguno cedería. Kouga no quería atacarla y ella claramente esperaba eso. Él no daría un paso temiendo que pudiera lastimarla. ─Oye, tú, niño. Ven aquí, ambos sabemos que puedes resolver tus problemas bastante bien por ti mismo.

Hayami cambió el foco de su atención, viendo como Kane se tensaba y extendía sus garras. Saltó de su lugar en el árbol, cayendo de pie, y colocándose al lado de ella. Seguía con su apariencia de niño y eso le molestaba de sobremanera, ella lo protegería si tenía esa faceta tan débil. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, se transformó en el hombre demonio que era, siendo mucho más alto que la mujer a su lado. Ella no se mostraba sorprendida y eso molestó mucho más a Kouga.

Viendo su oportunidad para atacar, comenzó una carrera para asestarle una patada a Kane, pero Hayami se interpuso entre ellos nuevamente desviando el golpe. ─No permitiré que le hagas daño.

Kane la miraba aturdido. ─ ¡¿Qué?! ─exclamaron los dos.

─Y tampoco dejaré que te haga daño. ─ella agregó y eso, disipó sus ganas de pelea. Como un bálsamo esa simple frase caló en lo más hondo de él. Kane la miró disgustado y se dio la media vuelta. Hayami lo siguió.

La veía irse y eso dejaba un hoyo en su interior. Ahora sabía la verdad.

Ella lo miró de soslayo. ─Puedes venir, si gustas.

Y antes de captar sus palabras, sus pies la siguieron al instante. No se preocupó por sus compañeros, ellos podrían seguirle la pista después, ahora él se iría con su compañera.

 _Sí, ella era su compañera._

Suspiró ante esa nueva realidad. De todos los demonios que él podía reclamar como compañera tenía que ser ella.

Un perro.

Cada vez iba de mal a peor.


	4. Capítulo 03: Reflejos

**Capítulo 03: Reflejos**

Habían pasado solo unas cuantas horas, pero fue suficiente para saberlo: ella era mi compañera. Su olor llamaba a mi lobo, llenaba mis pulmones con cada bocanada que daba y mi lobo gruñía gustoso. No habíamos hablado en todo ese tiempo, pero ella miraba detrás cada tanto quizás para cerciorar de que yo estuviera siguiéndola. Para mi mala suerte, lo hacia. Mis pies se movían por inercia hacia ella. Me mantenía unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, pensando que no quisiera tenerme demasiado cerca, respetando su espacio mientras que Kane se encontraba pegado como una lapa a su lado. Él estaba en su forma original con sus seis colas y sus orejas, cada vez que sentía un movimiento brusco sus manos se dirigían automáticamente a su katana. Estaba en alerta, protegiendo a Hayami. Quería gruñir y matarlo. Pero no era tan estúpido, podía ver la cercanía entre ellos. Si estaba en lo cierto y Kane era el protegido de Hayami, ella lo protegería a muerte…y me mataría a mí también. Ellos se protegerían el uno al otro, sin importar nada.

Podía entender ese sentimiento, era algo familiar en mí. Como líder, es normal querer proteger a mi clan. Pero ellos serían impulsivos cuando se tratara del uno al otro, ambos eran sus debilidades. También eran sus fortalezas.

Finalmente lo había encontrado. Había encontrado a mi debilidad y mi fortaleza en ella. Nuestro entorno se hallaba tenso como el hilo de un arco, mis manos se encontraban empuñadas, no sabía cómo proseguir. _¿Debería de decir algo? ¿Hablar del clima? ¿Qué debería…?_ Si en este momento estuviera InuYasha y Kagome sería demasiado fácil saber que decir, un insulto por aquí y una declaración por allá. Pero me encontraba en una situación completamente diferente. Una en la cual si actuaba, no sería muy bienvenido por un maldito zorro que esperaba la menor provocación para rebanarme en miles de pedazos. Hayami parecía ser la única que se encontraba bien, ignoraba el ambiente a su alrededor y de vez en cuando tarareaba una canción. A ella no parecía importarle lo que pasara siempre y cuando Kane y yo no nos matáramos entre nosotros. El maldito de Kane estaba poniéndome de los nervios y en cualquier momento cedería al impulso de apartarlo de ella.

Un rumor a lo lejos se escuchó pero fue suficiente para que Hayami se detuviera y se sentara bajo la sombra de un árbol. ─Tus amigos vendrán en algún momento, mejor esperémosles.

Asentí sin saber muy bien qué decir, no podía saber cómo ella sabía que los que estaban viniendo hacia nosotros eran mis amigos. Así que sólo me senté en otro árbol frente a ella. Y como si leyera mis pensamientos, agregó: ─ Tus amigos están gritando tu nombre, además apes…huelen a lobo.

Ignoré el casi comentario mordaz y me dediqué a tirar del pasto. ─ ¿Cuánto tardaran? ─ sus ojos violáceos se encontraron con los míos, una mirada pensativa surcaba su rostro.

─No lo sé. Quizás unas horas o un día como máximo ─ la miré sorprendido pero ella ya no me miraba, ella tenía una increíble audición.

Pasaron unos segundos y ella ni siquiera me prestaba atención, miraba distraídamente a su alrededor sin enfocarse en nada fijo, su cabeza se encontraba ladeada seguramente escuchando algo…quizás a Ginta y Hakkaku, Kane se encontraba de pie a su lado esperando una orden o lo que sea que siempre hacían, su vista se clavó en él y sólo asintió muy lentamente con un suave movimiento de su cabeza. Inmediatamente Kane se transformó en un pequeño niño zorro y se recostó en su regazo. Él cerró sus ojos y ella sólo se dedicó a mecerlo y apretarlo contra si, entre sus brazos. La estola, como un tercer brazo, se envolvió a su alrededor manteniendo su calor.

Aparté la mirada. Verlos así, en una situación tan íntima, era difícil. Lo entendía, completamente. Él era su protegido, yo era un extraño. No pintaba nada aquí y Kane lo sabía. Sus miradas hablaban más que él. No tenía el derecho a enojarme y mucho menos a reclamar nada. Por muy compañera mía que fuera, ella no era mía. Y viéndola ahora, quizás nunca lo sería. Cuando un lobo encuentra a su compañera, esto no significa que ella sentirá lo mismo, es por eso que los lobos nos esforzamos mucho para poder estar con ellas. Les mostramos y probamos que podemos ser la mejor opción, así ellas nos elegirán. Y cuando lo hacen, todo es amor y pasión. Un lobo le será siempre fiel a su compañera. Es raro que un lobo no consiga su pareja pero cuando sucede, digamos que no es muy lindo. Y quizás ese era el futuro que me esperaba.

Lo había notado, en las horas pasadas, lo había visto. Fue suficiente para notarlo: los reflejos. Cuando dos personas han estado demasiado tiempo juntas, ellos empiezan a actuar como el otro, no solo con algunos dichos o en las bromas internas, pero cuando se mueven comienzan a reflejar el lenguaje corporal del otro. Y noté que ellos lo tenían. Se movían al mismo compás, incluso si no hablaban, sus miradas hablaban por ellos, sus gestos, cada vez que los miraba podía notarlo. Ellos se entendían. Y desee miles de veces poder estar en el lugar de él. Visualice matarlo de millones de maneras. No sé cuánto tiempo hayan estado juntos pero con solo mirarla a él, sabía que ella nunca me elegiría a mí. Nunca me pondría por sobre Kane. Ella nunca pondría a alguien que no fuera Kane como prioridad. 

Ser consciente de eso era peor y ni siquiera había intentado cortejarla. Y eso mataba al lobo en mí, al lobo que quería reclamarla como suya y poner su marca en ella.

Quizás mi silencio le molestaba, porque sus orbes, ahora de un color azul oscuro (al menos eso parecía con la luz) me cuestionaban y quedé embobado observándola. Su belleza era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado del todo. Era como ver a un ángel y eso era irónico, dado que ella es un demonio. Un demonio completamente peligroso. Y era mi compañera. No sabía si ella lo sabía, si tenía alguna idea de que ella era mi compañera y que tenía la vaga esperanza de ganar contra Kane. Porque era demasiado terco y obtuso para darme por vencido. Aunque no fuera mía ahora, lo sería algún día. . ─¿Qué sucede? Desde que te conocí lanzabas comentarios groseros sin cesar y ahora estás en completo silencio.

Miré hacia otro lado, sonrojado por ser atrapado viéndola. ─No sé qué decir. Son extraños y ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí.

Y era la verdad.

─ ¿No lo sabes? ─ sus ojos brillaron divertidos. ─ ¿Seguro? ─ me miraba inocentemente, pero el destello burlón en su mirada contaba una historia completamente diferente. Maldije. Ella parecía una adolescente, su apariencia era la de una, pero era una mujer. Ella no era una niñita ingenua. No podía engañarla fácilmente. 

─Seguro─ repetí obstinado. No podía engañarla pero tampoco le diría la verdad. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella ante la verdad, pero sabía que el pequeño demonio en sus brazos no lo haría bien.

Ella dejó escapar una risita y eso me paralizo. Su risa eran como campanillas, suave y musical, y perfectamente hermosa. Era algo que me gustaría oír todos los días de mi demoniaca vida. ─Te gusto, ¿no? ─ preguntó con una sonrisa surcada en sus labios.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. En sus brazos, Kane se despertó y clavó su mirada en mí. Él también me cuestionaba, sus ojos me retaban a responder y lo que sea que respondiera no sería bien recibido por él. Sus orbes rojos me laceraban matándome en las profundidades de su mente. ─Se supone que estabas dormido, Kane─ lo regaño suavemente ella. Hayami acarició su mejilla y la estola lo cubrió más, impidiéndome la vista. ─Duérmete.

Ella volvió a mirarme, esperando mi respuesta. ─ A todo esto, ¿en dónde guarda su espada? ─ Era una duda que me carcomió desde que lo vi transformarse en niño. Hayami se rio y negó con su cabeza.

─La tengo yo, aunque te cueste creerlo, Kane es bueno con las armas. No sabrías lo que sucede hasta que tienes el filo de su espada clavado profundamente en tu pecho─ no me costaba creerlo o siquiera imaginarlo. Kane era letal, lo supe desde el primer momento en que le vi. Lo que me costaba creer era lo de ella, algo en sus palabras hizo mecha en mí, el filo en su voz al hablar y el frío en su mirada, decía más de ella. Si Kane era letal, Hayami lo era aún más. ─Tus amigos están acercándose. En pocas horas los escucharas. Será mejor que duermas.

─¿Por qué los esperas? Ellos son mi problema, no el tuyo.

Sus facciones se relajaron y una expresión amable reemplazó a sus ojos duros y su cuerpo tenso. ─No confías en nosotros, así que será mejor esperarlos. Tres son mejor que uno, ¿no? ─me sonrió.

Definitivamente podía enamorarme de ella. Mi lobo la reconocía como la chica de la que iba a enamorarme.

Exactamente dos horas y media después los escuché. Ginta y Hakkaku entre jadeos pronunciaban mi nombre junto con los ladridos de los lobos. Suspiré con cansancio, esos dos me darían más problemas de los que requiero. Pero serían una distracción de los crecientes celos que sentía cada vez que veía a Hayami y a ese zorrito apestoso en sus brazos.

De un momento a otro, las cosas tomaron diferente rumbo. Hayami y Kane se encontraban de pie, el zorro ahora era un zorrito adulto y sostenía su katana con las dos manos. Tardé un segundo en reaccionar pero me puse en movimiento enseguida, me levanté y me puse en posición de ataque. ─¿Qué son? ─ cuestioné.

─Tres demonios. Pero el viento dispersa su olor, no estoy segura en dónde están y por dónde van a venir.

─Demonios─ mascullé.

─Acércate─ ella me exigió e inmediatamente me coloque a su lado cerrando la formación del círculo.

Dos cosas pasaron en un segundo.

Ginta y Hakkaku salieron detrás de los arboles.

No me relajé ni un ápice.

Y luego la voz de una niña cortó el silencio y dos segundos después tres demonios emergieron detrás de ella. Un demonio de cabello albino, una cosa verde y un demonio de dos cabezas.

Demonios que ya conocía, pero su presencia no me daba tranquilidad. Al menos no con Sesshomaru presente.

 **Perdón por la tardanza pero sucedieron muchas cosas, por ejemplo una de ellas fue mi cumpleaños. También cosas como la tarea y querer ver novelas y también la creciente falta de no tener un dispositivo para poder escribir, entre otras. Lo siento.**

 **Pronto vendrán las vacaciones y podré subir más seguido. Este fin de semana publicaré nuevamente.**

 **Sí, quise que apareciera Sesshomaru porque es mi bebito. Igual es para aportar algo a la trama que quiero dejar en claro, así que quizás esta sea la única vez que hará presencia.**


	5. Capítulo 04: Encuentro

**Capítulo 04: "Encuentro"**

La niña se quedo petrificada al verlos, las flores que llevaba en sus manos cayeron al suelo en silencio, ella no podía dejar de observarlos: un hombre de cabello albino sostenía su katana y una expresión concentrada en sus ojos de un color rojo brillante, escondió la espada al segundo de verla pero centró su atención a algo detrás de ella. Rin miraba sus orejas con atención, ¡eran tan lindas! A su lado, una mujer de cabellos color ébano y unos ojos violáceos- lilas la miraba con suma atención y curiosidad, ella era demasiado bonita con la apariencia de un ángel y no tardo en notar que tenía los mismos rasgos que su Señor, la medialuna en su frente, la estola negra y las pequeñas "rayas" (como Rin solía decirles) en las mejillas, delatándola como demonio. La muchacha la miraba incrédula y Rin se sentía incomoda con su mirada. Cambió su foco de atención de la mujer, a su lado, y el miedo la recorrió por una breve fracción de segundo para luego evaporarse. El niño lobo, ese que fue el causante de su muerte y su salvación alguna vez. También estaban sus acompañantes que para Rin eran graciosos.

Miró nuevamente a la mujer y ella, muy lentamente, como si no quisiera asustarla, levanto su mano y la sacudió en un breve movimiento diciéndole "hola". Rin enseguida le sonrió y esa mujer extremadamente hermosa le devolvió el gesto con entusiasmo. Alguien la jaló del vestido hacia atrás, y Rin apartó la mirada de la mujer hacia Jaken que la miraba completamente pálido (si eso era posible para un demonio verde como él) y temeroso, diciéndole algo con sus grandes ojos. Confundida dejó de prestarle atención para mirar a la mujer, pero un muro blanco la obstruía. Movió sus ojos hacia arriba para encontrar que el muro era de carne y hueso y era el Señor Sesshomaru delante de ella dándole la espalda, con una mano en su espada y la otra descansaba tranquila en su costado. No podía verlo, pero sabía que tenía la misma mirada impasible e indiferente de siempre.

Hayami lo admitía, había quedado completamente embelesada con la niña que se apareció enfrente de ella con el pequeño ramo de flores silvestres en sus manos. Nunca había visto niños humanos de cerca y esta era la primera vez que se encontraba con uno, después de siglos de haberlos evitado, y tenía que decir que eran muy lindos. Al menos, esta niña lo era. Tan cautivada estaba ante tanta ternura, que se olvidó por completo que la pequeña no estaba sola, había bajado la guardia por un segundo pero fue demasiado tarde cuando el demonio de blanco se interpuso entre la humana y ella, ocultándola de su vista. Poniéndose en marcha, se posiciono frente a Kane y Kouga, protegiéndolos del demonio perro. Hayami lo miró y su respiración se entrecortó. No sabía si era algo de su especie, pero todos parecían tener la herencia de la belleza y este demonio frente ella era el ejemplo a esa regla. Ese demonio con cabellos albinos y ojos dorados, portando los mismos rasgos que ella, era imponente y poderoso. Sus facciones eran rectas y simétricas. Rayando la perfección. Portaba una belleza devastadora. Sus orbes amarillentos se encontraban desprovistos de cualquier signo de interés o de emoción. Algo que capturó el interés de Hayami. Este hombre no portaba la belleza de Kouga, esa belleza salvaje y primitiva. Esos rasgos crudos que lo hacían real, los callos en las manos producto de la fuerza. Este demonio se encontraba perfectamente inmaculado, sin ningún tipo de rasguño y su atractivo provenía de la letalidad. El aura peligrosa que lo rodeaba, capturaba la atención de Hayami. Un atractivo sublime. Kouga tenía una belleza más ruda.

 **—** Apártense de mi camino **—** Hayami se puso rígida al oír la voz del Inugami, fría como el invierno más helado con el tinte característico de advertencia, ese hombre anunciaba "problemas" por todas partes. A ella le encantaban los problemas. Dio un paso adelante y la mano de Kane la detuvo de avanzar un poco más. El demonio miraba a Kane y Kouga con hostilidad.

 **—** _Tú_ **—** haciendo énfasis **—** caminaste hacia nuestro camino, apártate tú.

Hayami no era estúpida, sabía que nunca podría derrotar a un hombre de su especie. Pero podía intentarlo para protegerlos. Una distracción. Miro nuevamente al individuo, esta vez más detenidamente. Algo en él se le hacia familiar.

 **—** Señor Sesshomaru, no buscamos problemas **—** hablo temeroso un amigo de Kouga, el que tenía el pelo en punta. Kouga se encontraba extrañamente en silencio, mirando hacia el demonio. Casi como vigilándolo.

¿Sesshomaru? ¿Su nombre era Sesshomaru? Hayami abrió completamente los ojos por la sorpresa y el reconocimiento. Sesshomaru era el Señor del Oeste. Hayami lo miró con más detalle ahora, se veía diferente de la última vez que lo vio, quizás más maduro y más fuerte. No era el adolescente que había visto en aquella época. Hayami sonrió. ¿A esto le llaman las vueltas de la vida? Debe de ser así. —Sesshomaru, ¿no es así? —una pequeña risita se le escapó— Vaya que sí te ves diferente a la última vez que te vi.

El demonio de blanco dejo de mirar a Kane y Kouga para clavar su vista en ella. La miro con detenimiento hasta que vio el momento en la que la reconoció. — ¿Hayami?

Hayami se permitió relajarse por un momento, poniendo una mano en su cintura y apartando su pelo. —Me alegro que no me hayas olvidado. Sería muy triste— ella le dedico una sonrisa. Vio como el demonio se relajo. —Kane, relájate. Él no puede hacernos daño— Sesshomaru alzó una ceja ante eso. Hayami volvió a reír divertida. —No puede a menos que quiera una guerra con el Clan del Norte, ¿no es así?

Sesshomaru solo la miro sin inmutarse. —Tonterías — Hayami volvió a reírse.

—No has cambiado en nada, querido Sesshomaru.

—Tu tampoco— Hayami enarcó una ceja

— ¡Pero si solo me conociste cuando era una niña!

—Sigues igual de estúpida que siempre.

—Vaya, que insolente te has vuelto.

Sesshomaru le dedico una última mirada antes de seguir hacia delante. —Jaken, vámonos.

¿Lacayo? Vaya, eso si que era sorprendente para alguien tan solitario como Sesshomaru. Cuando la niña lo siguió, Hayami abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Una niña humana? Eso era tan sorprendente para alguien que odiaba a los humanos. O que odiaba a lo que fuera que se le acercara. Sesshomaru había cambiado demasiado, al menos en ese aspecto, seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre. Pobre, la eternidad debía ser aburrida. Eso, claramente, llamó la atención de Hayami. Enarcó una ceja en su dirección para luego sonreír y seguirlo.

Ah, sí, supongo que la eternidad es aburrida.

Obvio las exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus acompañantes y se colocó detrás de la cosa verde llamada Jaken, éste solo la miro sin medir palabra pero con la curiosidad en su mirada. Sesshomaru la miró de soslayo y ella se le encogió de hombros. Suficiente respuesta para él, que dejó de mirarla.

Ah, tan indiferente como siempre. Sin embargo esa clase de actitud era lo que lo hacia realmente atractivo. Siempre tan distante, siempre tan cero comunicativo, siempre tan serio, siempre aplastando a los que se interpusieran en su camino. Siempre tan él. Siempre tan demonio.

Hayami había quedado cautivada desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Su total indiferencia hacia todo lo que lo rodeaba lo hacía tan interesante a sus ojos. Lo había visto una sola vez y sólo bastó esa sola vez, para darse cuenta de que Sesshomaru era especial. Algo fuera de este mundo. 

Kane no entendía nada. Un segundo Hayami estaba a la defensiva y al otro estaba riéndose de lo más bien con el extraño y para colmo, ahora lo estaba siguiendo. A su lado, el lobo estaba igual o más incrédulo que él. Ah, pero eso ya no importaba. Hayami siempre lo sorprendía y a él no le quedaba más que seguirle el juego. Con un suspiro resignado, siguió los pasos de la Inugami. 

Kouga apretó sus manos empuñadas. Vio como el kitsune se fue, siguiendo los pasos de Hayami. Lo que más lo enfurecía era el brote de celos, Kouga no era estúpido y tenía fuertes sospechas del lazo de Sesshomaru y Hayami. Lo que le resultaba sorprendente es que Kane se encontraba de lo más tranquilo siguiéndole los pasos a la demonio. O quizás era el mismo, que se había convertido en un paranoico y celópata ahora que sabía que tenía una compañera y sospechaba de todo y de todos a su alrededor. Suspiró. Una gran encrucijada se le ponía enfrente, el seguirla o no. Ginta y Hakkaku no quería saber nada de seguir a Sesshomaru y él no quería tener nada que ver con el hermano del hibrido. Ah, decisiones, decisiones.

Cuando vio que Kane tocaba el hombro de Hayami, en señal de que estuvieran al mismo paso. La furia y las ganas homicidas, ganaron. Sus pies se movieron rápido.

Ignoró las negaciones de Ginta y Hakkaku. Y camino hasta colocarse al lado de Hayami, ella lo miró sorprendida y rápidamente le sonrió. Kouga le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ah, lo que hacían los celos. 

* * *

**Bueno, gracias por la paciencia y los comentarios. Y sí, los leo. Soy nueva en esta página y la verdad no sé ni cómo se responden los comentarios porque créanme que los respondería.**

 **Empecé las vacaciones y quizás publique más capítulos. Sólo no esperen que lo haga todos los días, porque aunque pueda ser la única historia que tenga publicada en este sitio no es la única historia que escribo. Tengo una cuenta en Wattpad e historias que sigo en esa página y aprovecharé estas vacaciones para seguirlas.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo y los lindos comentarios.**


	6. Capítulo 05: El más fuerte

**Capítulo 05: El más fuerte**

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, pero ya estaba harto. Hayami se encontraba al lado del Inugami, no hablaban pero por la postura relajada de ella, se notaba que estaba cómoda con su posición. Y el perrucho ese, también. Podía adivinar la sonrisa extasiada de ella. Por primera vez en seiscientos años, se sentía inútil, se sentía desplazado. Kane suspiró fastidiado, no le gustaba nada la situación. Además de que su compañero era ese lobo apestoso. Tenía que admitir que la situación para Kouga tampoco era favorable, gruñía cada vez que accidentalmente Hayami rozaba a Sesshomaru. Hayami fingía no escuchar lo que sucedía detrás de ella, ella parecía fascinada por la pequeña niña llamada Rin, cada vez que podía la miraba de reojo. Kane sabía la curiosidad que tenía ella sobre los niños humanos. Según ella, no había inocencia más pura como la de un niño. Kouga parecía estar más preocupado por Sesshomaru y Kane no quería admitirlo pero entendía su preocupación, Hayami nunca se había comportado así con un extraño. Luego de tantas horas de caminata había notado como Hayami parecía estar atraída hacia él. Parecía estar más relajada y más feliz, eso hace mucho no lo veía.

Últimamente (en los últimos dos siglos), Hayami había menguado en la capacidad de hablar. No se comunicaba mucho con él a menos que fuera muy importante o estuviera muy aburrida. Sólo quería pelear y pelear con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Kouga había sido la excepción y eso lo impresionó bastante, estuvo cuestionándole a ella el porqué de dejarlo vivir y se encontró con un inmutable silencio. Viajaron hasta que ella quiso descansar (una petición lo bastante rara) y cuando despertó se encontró con el lobo furioso queriéndole atacar. Lo desconcertó el comportamiento de ella pero en ese momento en que lo vio a él, entendió la verdadera razón de su petición. No entendía nada. Estaba actuando de una manera extraña e impulsiva, muy fuera de lo común para alguien tan controlado como lo era Hayami.

Quizás se comportaba así por el aura extraña que en los últimos años la cubría todo el tiempo, la profunda tristeza que solía verse en las profundidades de esos orbes violetas. El cansancio y el dolor que salía de ella con cada suspiro. Pero ahora parecía haber desaparecido con la llegada de Kouga y el extraño llamado Sesshomaru. Eso lo llenaba de un dolor desconocido para él a la vez que lo entristecía.

¿Acaso él no era suficiente para contentarla? Al parecer no.

La pequeña niña comenzó a quejarse del hambre y Sesshomaru fue directo a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras la niña después de lo que pareciera algo habitual, desapareció entre los bosques con la pequeña rana verde detrás. Hayami se sentó al lado de Sesshomaru como si fuera algo tan natural y habitual, como si no se acabaran de reencontrar o fuera extraño. Y eso quemo como nada más lo había hecho. No conocía a esta persona que parecía ignorar lo que pasara con él, que parecía más importante un extraño, que no reparaba en él y… ¡que le prestaba más atención a una niñita humana que a él!

¿Esto era lo que llaman celos?

Kouga parecía querer saltar a las fauces de Sesshomaru, sus compañeros trataban de detenerlo de los brazos y eso parecía aumentar la ira del lobo que luchaba con mucha más fuerza.

─Al parecer no confían en tus habilidades para derrotar a alguien como Sesshomaru─ para sacar la frustración, que mejor remedio que meterse con el lobo─ claro, no puedes culparlos, dado que perdiste contra Hayami de un solo golpe.

Eso pareció dar mella dentro del lobo que de una sola sacudida se liberó de los brazos de sus compañeros. ─ ¿Qué has dicho, imbécil?─ Kouga parecía apunto de querer estallar, Kane sólo lo miró y asintió, alejándose del lugar. Suponiendo que Kouga no era lo bastante estúpido, entendería que quería continuar la conversación en otra parte. Al parecer lo había subestimado porque Kouga lo siguió inmediatamente después. Estuvieron por un largo tiempo en silencio, alejándose de los demás. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Kane se dio media vuelta encarando al demonio, mirándolo de una manera amenazante se encontró con la furia del lobo.

─Sé de tus sentimientos por ella…─ comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. ─ Al parecer, ella no se dio cuenta, pero déjame aclararte una cosa: no te dejaré tenerla, lobo sarnoso.

─ ¡Já! No te pedí permiso para nada, además…─hizo una pausa mirando significativamente, mofándose del zorro como alguien que sabe que ha ganado el juego─ ¿no crees que eso lo decide ella? Tú no eres nadie para decidir por ella. Mírala ahora, si fuera por ti…la hubieses alejado al segundo de ver a Sesshomaru pero no lo hiciste. No tienes autoridad sobre su vida.

─No puedes quejarte de mí, tú también quieres alejarla de Sesshomaru…pero no lo haces.

─La diferencia aquí es que: yo no hago declaraciones que no voy a cumplir. Al fin y al cabo, ella es la que decide si quiere tenerme en su vida o no. Admito que pondré de mi parte para hacer que ella quiera tenerme por completo en su vida. Lo bueno de ser lo que soy, es que tengo mucho tiempo. Puedo esperar por ella.

Kane apretó sus manos, la ira recorría cada parte de su piel. El decirle unas cuantas verdades a la cara, no ayudó a que la molestia que sentía desde que vio a Sesshomaru se disipara, solo aumento más y más, ver que Kouga parecía más racional en todo el tema era todavía más molesto. Esperaba a un Kouga estúpido, que saltara con cada palabra que le diría, no esperaba a que este le contestara con la cruda y cruel verdad. Así que se sorprendió cuando sus manos se movieron solas para encestarle un golpe al rostro del lobo. Este con rápidos reflejos detuvo el golpe, a centímetros de su cara no pudo evitar preguntar. ─ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmo con todo esto?

Lentamente Kouga lo soltó y suspiro: ─ Me molesta, no sabes cuánto lo hace. Pero si algo aprendí, es que no puedo cortarle su libertad a la otra persona. Sólo puedo esperar a que tome sus decisiones y si ellas las llevan a mí, entonces seré feliz. He vivido casi ciento veinte años, y hasta ahora me he enamorado dos veces: una fue de una humana y la segunda es de Hayami. Y si algo aprendí de la primera chica que me enamoré, es que imponerle tu voluntad a la otra persona nunca termina bien. Cuando intenté hacerlo con ella, imponer mi voluntad, parecía generar el efecto contrario, es más, al final ella nunca cambió su devoción hacia la otra persona. Su devoción hacia el otro hombre, crecía más y más. Y cuando volvió a su mundo, sus sentimientos nunca flaquearon, siempre amó y amará al mismo hombre. Incluso si sus vidas corren en diferente ritmo, quizás en la próxima vida…él vuelva a encontrarla a ella.

─ ¿Se enamoró de un demonio? ─ la curiosidad goteaba de la voz de Kane.

─Un híbrido. No importa lo que él hiciera, él se equivocaba todo el tiempo con ella…pero ella nunca cambió el flujo de su corazón, todo su ser era para él. Para ser humana, eso es sorprendente.

─El corazón humano es voluble, ¿verdad?

─Pero el de ella, no. Incluso si él no hubiese correspondido a sus sentimientos, su corazón no hubiese cambiado, eso puedo jurarlo. Ella se hubiese alejado, dejando que el fuera feliz con otra persona…incluso si eso la destruía por dentro.

─ ¿Qué te gustó de ella?

Sin dudar, Kouga respondió: ─Su determinación. El fuego en sus ojos cuando se proponía algo, su abnegación. Por eso, me alegro de que ella sea feliz con el hombre que ama. Se lo merece. Pero ella no era la destinada para mí, no es lo mismo que siento con Hayami. Todo mi ser la acepta a ella. Esperaría miles de vidas, hasta que ella sea totalmente mía─ Kane lo miró con admiración por un momento. No era tan idiota como creía que era.

─Si no fueras mi rival, claramente podrías caerme bien, lobo.

Kouga rio: ─Concuerdo contigo, zorrito.

Lentamente Kane desenvaino su espada: ─Y es por esa razón, que no puedo dejarte tenerla.

Kouga saltó unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Sonrió socarronamente: ─Lo mismo digo.

El primer embiste de la espada, Kouga lo esquivo velozmente. Una, dos, tres veces. Habrá perdido los fragmentos de la perla, pero antes de siquiera poseerlas él siempre había sido rápido. Saltó hacia atrás y trató de acercarse a Kane para poder encestarle un golpe. Kane lo bloqueó rápidamente. Los golpes y el sonido de la espada al chocar contra la tierra y el aire, eran lo único que llenaba el lugar. Parecía un baile, uno que ninguno podía terminar. No podían golpearse el uno al otro, parecía imposible poder arremeter contra el otro. Kouga trataba con mucho ahínco poder arrebatarle la espada, solo para deshacerse de un problema y poder luchar más libremente sin el miedo de que le rebanara un miembro importante. Pero Kane era rápido y tenía destreza, y era una tarea ardua poder sacar la espada de su camino. Entonces Kouga, ni lento ni perezoso, queriendo terminar con el problema, fue arremetiendo golpe tras golpe sin darle tiempo a reaccionar prácticamente arriesgándose de que el filo de la espada pudiera cortarle. Logré encestar un puño en su estómago, haciendo que Kane diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Kouga saltó hacia atrás velozmente, en un intento de protegerse del seguro golpe que la espada tendría en su cuello.

Tomando un poco de aire, Kane miró a su oponente. Lo había subestimado, completamente. Había pensado que podía acabarlo en poco tiempo, pero se había equivocado. No sería simple, ahora lo notaba. Con un suspiro, guardo su katana en su funda. Lucharía con sus manos, para luego darle el golpe final con el filo de su arma. Lo dejaría totalmente inconsciente para acabarlo. Nadie podría decir que no tenía piedad.

Más rápido que antes, arremetió contra Kouga de un solo golpe, lanzándolo lejos. El lobo salió rápido encestándole un golpe certero en su pecho. Y ahí fue que los golpes, iban y venían. Cada vez que uno lograba darle al otro, otro golpe de su oponente lo derribaba. Kane saltó hacia atrás buscando una estrategia mientras limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca. Kouga hizo lo mismo, nada más que limpiaba la sangre que salía de su frente. Mirándose el uno al otro, tratando de encontrar una debilidad, un plan de pelea.

Pero entonces, Kane cometió un error. Uso su oído para poder escuchar a Hayami. Y eso le costó la vida.

 _─Sabes, pensé que no te volvería a ver. Me sorprendí al verte, Sesshomaru._

 _─Yo también, Hayami._

 _─No pensé que tendrías a una niña y un sapo como acompañantes._

Sesshomaru guardó silencio.

 _─La primera vez que te vi, parecías tan solitario…me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien estar._

No hubo respuesta.

La risa de Hayami lo sorprendió. _─Sabes en un momento como este, podría reconsiderar la propuesta de compromiso. Estás muy atractivo._

 _─Tú también._

Kane estaba tan absorto en la conversación, que no prestó atención a su enemigo. _¿Compromiso? ¿Hayami estaba comprometida? ¿Con Sesshomaru?_

Sus rodillas flaquearon y fue justo en ese momento cuando Kouga le encestó una patada derribándolo, no lo había visto venir. Golpe tras golpe llovió uno tras otro. Sin piedad. No se defendió. No lo vio necesario. Dejó que Kouga le golpeara. Sin ninguna vacilación el lobo le asestaba tantos golpes como era posible. Y él lo aceptaba como si nada. ¿Así se sentía la derrota?

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, un grito resonó en el claro. Kouga ya no estaba encima de él, maltratándolo. En cambio, ahora veía unos ojos rojos y un cabello completamente negro. Las lágrimas brillando en los ojos de Hayami, y su cara a media transformación. La ira y la preocupación se veían en sus orbes. Se alejó para transformarse en un gran perro negro grande y con su cuerpo lo protegió, sentía como algo suave lo acariciaba pero no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

─ Tsk, lo sabía. ¿Él es tu inumochi, verdad? ─ cuestionó Kouga con molestia.

─Tonterías, nosotros no tenemos esas cosas─ contesto Sesshomaru. ¿Así que él estaba también aquí?

Pronto sintió como alguien lo sujetaba. Por el olor supo que era Hayami y que su estola lo estaba cubriendo. De inmediato se transformó en un niño.

La risa surgió de Hayami. ─Sesshomaru, realmente tenemos Inumochi. Esa arrogancia tuya nunca se irá, ¿verdad?

No obtuvo respuesta. Sintió como Hayami lo cargaba y se iba caminando. Pronto escuchó su voz: ─ ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que te golpeara? ─ Su voz sonó rota, como si quisiera llorar otra vez. ─ ¿Cómo no te protegiste?

Kane no contesto. Se avergonzaba de su propia debilidad. Sintió las manos de Hayami acariciando su cabello y un beso que dejó en su frente. ─Kane, no importa cómo ni cuándo, siempre te protegeré. Hasta que tu corazón deje de latir.

Hayami lo apretó más contra sí y le tarareo una canción de cuna.


	7. Capítulo 06: Efímero

**Capítulo 06: "Efímero"**

Hayami se sentó bajo el mismo árbol que había estado minutos antes de que interviniera en la pelea de Kouga y Kane, con un pequeño y herido Kane entre sus brazos. Un dolor se instaló en lo más profundo de su pecho, Kane nunca había sido tan débil. Él era un demonio fuerte y orgulloso para permitir que alguien tomara su vida sin luchar. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado?

Había oído un disturbio mientras hablaba con Sesshomaru y cuando se dio cuenta de que podía ser Kane se convirtió en un aro de luz para ir rápidamente a su encuentro, nunca había dolido tanto algo cuando vio la imagen frente a ella. Tendido en el suelo sangrando mientras recibía varios golpes de Kouga, se había enfurecido hasta la locura. Sabía que se había medio transformado y a su lado notó a Sesshomaru. Moviéndose por impulso, empujo lejos a Kouga y antes de darse cuenta estaba completamente transformada queriendo darle pelea al lobo. Hasta que Sesshomaru intervino a su manera.

Miro al niño en sus brazos, sanando sus heridas poco a poco. Le dolía verlo tan lastimado. Si solo supiera como sanarlo. Sabía que en unas horas estaría curado completamente, pero tardaría más si había algún tipo de fractura o un órgano interno dañado. Acaricio un poco más sus cabellos, meciéndolo en sus brazos. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Sesshomaru se sentó al lado de ella. —Lo sabías, ¿verdad? — el demonio albino solo la miro de reojo como única contestación. —Deberías habérmelo dicho, no hubiese ignorado una cosa así.

—Tú también lo escuchaste, Hayami. Deberías haber sido más rápida e ir en su ayuda…es enteramente tu culpa— se encogió en sí misma, era verdad. Era la pura y cruel verdad. Sabía que Sesshomaru no tenía reparos a la hora de dar su opinión. Él a diferencia de ella, no estaba en contacto con las "emociones ridículas" que ella tenía constantemente.

—Tienes razón— apretó más a Kane entre sus brazos. —Es mi culpa. Todo lo que ha pasado es enteramente mi culpa.

Sesshomaru la miró. — Sigues siendo igual de idiota que siempre.

Ella contesto con una risita. — Y tú sigues siendo igual de insensible que siempre— Hayami dirigió su mirada a la niña que comía una pera tranquilamente del otro lado. Enarcó una ceja. —O eso era antes…—lo miró de reojo para ver su reacción, él solo apartó la mirada viendo hacia Rin—…de que la conocieras—termino su frase. Él se negó siquiera a mirarla de reojo— Ella te ha atrapado— la demonio perro rio a carcajada limpia.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio, mirando a Rin comer tranquilamente. — Deberías de haber tenido cuidado, pero no te diste cuenta… ¿verdad? — no recibió respuesta alguna. —fue demasiado tarde cuando sucedió verdad. Ella ya era una parte importante de tu vida, ¿es así? —él solamente tenía su mirada puesta en ella. —Lo que te sucede ahora debe de ser una ironía, ¿verdad? — él no contesto. Ella suponía que no lo haría en algún tiempo hasta que ella fuera al punto, con un suspiro se decidió a decirle lo que en verdad quería decir. —Heredaste el extraño gen de tu padre…

—No eres la única que me lo dice. Irasue también lo dijo— Sesshomaru se decidió a contestarle, Hayami no cedió a su táctica de cambiar el tema.

—Ella tiene razón. Prácticamente lo que hizo tu padre al enamorarse de una humana, fue suicidio— ella miro hacia Kane. Acarició su rostro con sus dedos. — Ah, la vida humana es tan efímera. Y la de ella no es la excepción. La vida humana es tan corta que no pueden malgastarla amando a una sola cosa, su corazón cambia. Pero nosotros somos diferentes, no olvidamos. Vivimos con los mismos sentimientos durante siglos, milenios. No hay que ser imprudentes al abrir el corazón. Porque el amar y anhelar algo, es algo muy arriesgado para nosotros, es algo que no podemos permitirnos. Y tu humana morirá algún día…o se separará de tu lado por otras cosas…la vejez. Podrá cambiar su corazón y enamorarse de alguien como ella. Sé que la quieres, incluso alguien de afuera puede darse cuenta. No sé cómo, pero tu corazón responde a ella. Cualquiera que te mirara podría darse cuenta y es por eso…

—Me dices cosas que ya sabía, en el momento en el que ella crezca y no me necesite para nada, la dejaré. No miraré atrás y ella tampoco lo hará. Seguirá su vida como una persona normal lo haría…—Hayami tuvo que reírse de eso.

—Lo entiendo, ¿pero podrás hacerlo? — él la miro con frialdad.

—No me subestimes

Ella sonrió de lado, agarrando un mechón de su cabello, le susurró: —Déjame reformular la pregunta: Cuando ese momento llegué, ¿tú corazón podrá soportarlo? —antes de que la interrumpiera, se adelantó: —No digo que seas débil, pero a veces las emociones son fuertes. Las ansias de verla serán constantes, conociéndote lo más probable será que la vigiles. Pero luego la vigilancia no bastará. Los gruñidos al verla con su marido. No podrás hacerlo. Siempre querrás más, eres un demonio respondes a instintos, podrías soportarlo si no fueras un sangre pura pero para nosotros morir será difícil, ella es tu compañera, no puedes negarlo, cada parte de tu ser la reclamará. Y no servirá de nada esperarla en la próxima vida. Porque quizás no reencarne. También está el problema de la época, ¿qué pasará con nosotros y con ellos en el futuro? No puedes saber eso.

— ¿Hablas por la experiencia?

Hayami guardo silencio por un momento. —Sí. Y para que no cometas el mismo error, voy a ayudarte. Existe una poción capaz de hacerla inmortal. Lo único que tienes que hacer es buscarla y dársela en el momento adecuado. O en la edad adecuada para querer reclamarla.

—Dime.

—Es una rosa blanca. Se dice que está en lo alto de las montañas del Sur y proviene de un manantial, pero no cualquier demonio puede entrar. Algo la protege porque los demonios y humanos que entraron a la cueva no salieron con vida. Quizás sea perseguir una fantasía, pero lo harás por ella, ¿verdad?

Él no respondió. —Podría acompañarte si quisieras. No sé si tiene algún efecto secundario pero no está mal intentar. Averiguaré si hay otro método.

—Bien. Partiremos por la mañana.

Esa misma noche, Kouga les dijo a sus camaradas que volvieran a su territorio y que esperaran a que volviera. Él emprendería un viaje.


End file.
